Various conditions and diseases have been linked to changes in hormone levels. Examples of such conditions and diseases include osteoporosis, cardiovascular disease and certain cancers. Other conditions include decreased libido, dyspareunia, sexual arousal disorder, hypoactive sexual desire disorder and vaginismus. One presently available method used to treat such diseases or conditions includes the administration of an estrogen agonist/antagonist to a patient. In addition, patients have been treated with estrogens. Such treatment is usually called hormone replacement therapy (HRT). Hormone replacement therapy has been controversial because it has been associated with increased risks for certain types of cancers.
The present invention relates to combinations of an estrogen agonist/antagonist and an estrogen, and optionally a progestin. The combinations of the present invention allow for the treatment of the diseases and conditions associated with changes in hormone levels while reducing or minimizing undesirable side effects.